


I'll Tell You Mine

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Cameron knows Sam has fantasies, and he knows just how to get her to tell him





	I'll Tell You Mine

"C'mon Sam," Cameron nuzzled Sam's neck and pulled her into his arms. He pulled the sheets around them and she sighed contentedly, settling into his embrace. "You can tell me. You know I won't laugh."

"I know you won't."

Cameron shivered with anticipation as she ran her foot down the back or his calf. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not," Sam laughed, shaking her head. 

"Then what?" Cameron let his fingers graze down her belly, teasing along the edge of her panties. "A kinky girl like you with a bright mind like yours... I know you've got some amazing fantasies in there." He mouthed at her ear. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." 

Sam groaned as he nibbled at her neck, arching her back and grabbing his hand, pushing it down into her panties. Taking the hint, Cameron circled her clit with his fingers. 

"Tell me and I'll give you what you want," he whispered, teasing her lightly. 

"Fuck... Cam..." 

"Be good, Samantha."

"Oh you have got to be..." Sam whimpered as Cameron's arm tightened around her, holding her flush against him as his fingers trailed along her lips. She ground down but he slid his fingers away, pulling her back from the edge of her orgasm. "Cameron!"

"You can always safe-word," he offered, stilling and waiting. 

"No. No, I'm... it's just..." she trailed off into a moan, bucking her hips into Cameron's hand. "Oh, God... OK, OK, I'll tell you." She exhaled slowly and licked her lips. "I want to be on display," she started slowly, almost hesitantly. 

"On display. Got a bit of an exhibitionist streak in here, do we?" Cameron bit down on Sam's neck, licking and sucking, marking her. "Go on..."

"I don't know," Sam rolled her head to one side, giving Cameron better access. "Oh... I don't know if I can but... I have this dream where I'm tied down to a fucking machine. I'm on my hands and knees, and my nipples are clamped... ahhh," she cried out as Cameron pinched and twisted one of her nipples, making her arch her back, pushing her chest out. "Yeah.. And the machine, it's fucking me and there's a vibrator, a wand, against my clit and it's turned up full and it's fixed in place. I can't get away and all I can do is come." 

Cameron groaned, his cock hardening. "Fuck," he murmured, rocking his hips forward. He groaned again when Sam rolled her hips back. "And there's people watching you?"

"Yeah. But I don't know who they are, I can't see them. I'm blindfolded."

"That's hot." Cameron stroked his fingers up Sam's ribcage, taking both her breasts in his hands and kneading them before rolling her nipples until she was panting. "How do you know they're there if you can't see them?"

"I... I can hear them. Cam, please." 

Cameron chuckled in Sam's ear, one hand sliding back down to her pussy, flicking his finger over her clit until she came with a gasp, tensing against him. "Are they touching you?"

"N.. N... No, no." Sam shook her head, whimpering as Cameron slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, slowly and lazily. She rocked down against his hand, his hardening cock rubbing against her leg, slipping between her thighs. "They can't. They... no... I'm.. in a cage. Suspended." Her body quaked and she panted as Cameron made her come again, her hands fisting in the sheets underneath her. "Fuck, Cam." 

"So they're just watching you as you come," Cameron's voice was rough in Sam's ear and she shivered. "Watching a machine fuck you. Listening to you beg and moan and come as a machine fucks you."

"Yes," Sam groaned, squeezing her legs together. She bit down on her lower lip, needy noises escaping her as Cameron pulled his hand away. 

"Fuck that's hot." Cameron grinned. He slid out from under her, hands grabbing her hips and pulling her up with him, manhandling her til she was kneeling in front of him. She shifted on the bed, legs spread and hands going down so she was on all fours. Arching her back and pushing her ass, she turned to look over her shoulder at him. eyes dropping to his hard cock then back up. She smiled as he moved to kneel behind her. “But cute as these are, darlin” he tugged at the waistband of her panties, easing them down over her hips. “They gotta go.” He worked them down over her thighs, Sam lifting her knees and kicking them off. 

“Better?”

“Much.” Cameron licked his lips, letting his eyes trail over her before curling one hand around her hip. He guided his cock into her wet pussy with a groan. 

Sam's head dropped down, resting on the back of her hands and she rolled her hips back. Her muscles squeezed around Cameron, making him grunt and he reached under her with one hand, teasing first one breast, then the other, before pinching her nipples with both hands. "Oh fuck." 

"How was it fucking you?" Cameron asked, one hand moving back to her hip, the other sliding down her belly and through her damp pubes to find her clit again; finger tip rubbing circles around its base. "Tell me, Sam," he encouraged, plastering himself against her back. "The machine, the one fucking you in your fantasy, how was it doing it?" 

"I..." Sam groaned and rocked her hips. 

"Answer me, Samantha." Cameron dragged his nail over the sensitive head of Sam's clit, making her buck and thrust desperately. "Was it fucking you hard and fast?" 

"No," Sam shook her head, panting as her body rocked with another orgasm. "Slow... it was slow and.. oh fuck... slow and deep."

"Something like this?" Cameron gripped Sam's hips tightly and proceeded to fuck her, slowly and deeply in long, hard thrusts, in and out, over and over, making her moan. "Can you imagine it?" His voice was a rough growl, one hand sliding back round to her clit, teasing it as he continued to fuck her. "Imagine them all watching you now, watching us. Watching me fuck you. Watching you come." 

Sam rocked her hips back, tightening her muscles around him. She panted for breath, moaning, her hands curling into fists in the sheets. "I can't... Cam... can't... fuck..." She trailed off, whimpering as she came again, tossing her head from side to side. "No more..." 

"No more? Come on now sweetheart, I bet you got one more in you?" Cameron groaned, his own need taking over and his rhythm faltering.

"No.. no... too much..." She batted his hand away from her clit yet spread her knees wider, arching her back in invitation. Her forehead dropped to rest on her hands. "Fuck, Cam." 

"Oh yeah. Fuck." Cameron gasped as he came, his back arching and his fingers leaving bruises on Sam's hips. He pushed his cock in fully, Sam clenching around him, drawing out his orgasm "God, you're amazing Sam." 

Sam laughed breathlessly. "Yeah," she agreed, grinning as he collapsed down on top of her. "I am." Cam chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "And you're not bad either."

"Good to hear it." He stretched out, pressing against her before starting to push himself up. Cameron grunted with surprise as he found himself flipped over onto his back, Sam straddling him. He blinked, lips curving up in a smile, his hands settling on her hips. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Sam grinned down at him before leaning down, her hands pressing either side of his head. She kissed him hard, slowly and deeply, tongue parting his lips and when she pulled back her lips were swollen and her eyes even darker. She slid a hand between them, fingers curling around his spent cock. "Your turn." 

Cameron licked his lips, fighting the urge to rock his hips into Sam's grip as she started to tease him, his skin tingling with fresh arousal. "My..." He cleared his throat. "Um... my turn?" 

Sam nodded. "I told you mine, so now it's your turn." She kissed him again, mouthing at his jawline, lips moving to his ears. "Tell me your fantasy, Cameron."

~El Fin~


End file.
